We Remember the Moments, not the Days
by Cookies go Crunch
Summary: A series of short drabbles pertaining Tsuna's life. The days as a mafia boss...as a boss in training...and as a friend to his guardians
1. Chapter 1

****Hey peeps! So...this is my first story!(: I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the lovely series known as Katekyo Hitman Reborn…*sniffsniff*

* * *

A view in their life…

1. Family Time

Even after ten years, the chaos surrounding him never changed. Chaos meaning his family. Gokudera and Yamamoto bickered like there was no tomorrow, more like Gokudera yelling at Yamamoto for being so stupid and Yamamoto just laughing. Ryoheii ran around the house yelling "EXTREME" every now and then while Mukuro just "Kufufufued" his little heart out with some diabolical plan to take over Tsuna's body. Hibari watched from a distance to avoid crowding with "those weak herbivores" but everyone knew he was twitching to grab his tonfas and just bite everyone to death for being so "herbivorous." Where was Chrome? Oh there she is, standing on in the corner of the room clutching her trident. She has to be most normal out his crazy family. Never mind…she just stabbed Lambo in the hair for being stupid. "ToleraaaaaWAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Even after all these years, Lambo still cries his little cow heart out. Here comes I-pin with lunch! Tsuna hurried over to grab some of the delicious meat dumpling. *BOOM* "Ooops…I think I might have mixed them up with my garlic gyozas…" Tsuna just chuckled and wiped his face. Yup. He wouldn't trade his family for anything in the world.

2. Rant

Gokudera and Yamamoto both flinched under Tsuna's heavy gaze. "…Would you guys like to explain yourselves?" asked Tsuna in a cold voice. The pair looked at each other, Gokudera gulped and started talking. "Juudaime...we didn't think that the enemy family would try to ambush us. So we felt like we could do the job, just us two." "Yeah Tsuna! We thought that we could handle the job without any back up or extras." Yamamoto added, chuckling nervously. Tsuna didn't say a word for minute…then he exploded.

"YOU DIDN'T THINK! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED! I give you a simple job that I specifically told you would need a minimum of ten people! Did you listen to me?! NO! THAT'S WHY YOU GUYS WERE ALMOST KILLED! What would have happened if Kyouya hadn't tracked your phones after you went missing for three days?! You guys would have been tortured and then killed! I thought you knew better than this Hayato! Where were your brains when you made that stupid decision! And you Takeshi! I thought that you were level-headed and could realize when STUPID, LIFE-THREATENING DECISIONS WERE MADE!" Said pair didn't say a word as they watched their boss sink into his chair, kneading his forehead. He whispered in a much softer voice, "…what would I have done if I had lost my most important friends on the same day?" The pair jumped then gently smiled and moved towards their boss, enveloping him in a warm hug.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this short chapter! If you have any ideas or suggestions leave a review or PM me!(: Reviewing would this author very happy…and likely to give you a cookie(;

CGC out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peeps!(: Here are the next two moments of Tsuna's life, hope you guys enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine...*cry***

* * *

**3. Enchanting**

Long slim fingers danced gracefully over the ivory keys. A soft and beautiful melody could be heard, drifting through the partially closed door and into the hallway. Sasagawa Kyoko wasn't one to pry but when she heard the delicate strain of music coming from a room she had previously thought to be unused, she couldn't help but quietly open the door and enter the room to better hear the pianist. Not long after, Haru slipped into the room. She was entranced and what else could she do but listen in the presence of such lovely music? Yamamoto was walking through the hallway, intent on finding a sparring partner. As he was walking though, an open door caught his interest. With unusual grace, he slid into the room and after a few seconds was stunned into silence. The melody was slowing down; the uninvited audience could tell that the song would be ending soon. But they couldn't bring onto themselves to break the melody and jar the pianist's peace with their voices. Unbeknownst to both the audience and pianist, the 10th generation Vongola boss was leaning against the door frame with a soft smile gracing his features. A few moments later, the piece of music gently came to a finish and there was quiet peace in the air. "Hayato, that was enchanting. Would you please grace us with another piece?" asked Tsuna, breaking the silence.

**4. Comfortable**

There he was, drinking hot cocoa with the person who was supposedly intent on taking over his body and reeking havoc onto the Mafia World. In the middle of the night. In his pajamas plus his fluffy tuna slippers. Without his gloves. Most people would tell Tsuna that he was being an idiot. Or that he was being Dame-Tsuna again and not thinking. But Tsuna didn't care what anybody would say at the moment. What he did care about though, was that Mukuro had more marshmallows than he did. He didn't fear the other man anymore and he didn't believe his threats about taking over his body. Both of them knew that it was not going to happen, instead they treated it more like an inside joke that only the two knew about. Over the years, he had come to genuinely care about the older man. He had come to appreciate his sense of duty, loyalty to his family and the brotherhood the two had formed. He had come to look forward to conversations with Mukuro and his quirky sense of humor and his odd fashion. Tsuna didn't care what anybody else thought about their relationship, he was perfectly comfortable drinking hot cocoa with Mukuro in the middle of the night without any weapons. And he couldn't think about anybody else he would rather share this moment with.

* * *

What did you guys think?(: I hope you enjoyed it and reviewing would make this author very happy!:DD

I might even sneak you a cookie...*winkwink* hahahah have a great day!

CGC out!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys!:DDD Heheheh, i'm preeeetty sure you guys are mad at me...but i'll explain at the bottom!

I hope you enjoy the story(:

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...sadly ): *sniffsniff***

* * *

**5. Game Day**

Yamamoto remembered how lonely he felt before he met Tsuna. He was the star baseball player in Namimori School and he knew it. He wasn't proud of the fact that he was better than everybody else; he just had so much fun playing the sport that he loved. Game days were supposed to be filled with adrenaline, passion and joy. He couldn't remember one game where he had felt that before Tsuna. With his talent and skills, Yamamoto would bring his team to victory. After every game, his teammates would swarm to congratulate him and to celebrate together. From an outsider's view, it would look like Yamamoto was surrounded by friends but in reality, he wasn't. Showering him with praise, congratulations, friendly what nots…but all he could see were blank faces trying to take advantage of him…claw their way up to popularity, using Yamamoto as a stepping stone. He didn't know what it was like to have real friends. He didn't have anyone when he broke his arm; all his "friends" left him alone when they realized their baseball star couldn't play anymore. The only person there for him was another lonely boy. A lonely boy who showed Yamamoto what it was like to have real friends, friends who had your back and would never leave, he showed Yamamoto so much more than real friendship. He showed him a brotherhood. His name was Tsunayoshi Sawada.

**6. Snowfall**

It was the first snowfall of the year. And the fresh snow couldn't look more inviting. All white and glistening, just mocking Tsuna. He sighed…if only he could leave his paperwork for just a moment and frolic in the snow…just a moment. He peeked outside his office and looked around for a sign of the world's greatest hitman. Nothing. Perfect. He stealthily made his way through the hallway and to the door that would lead him to happiness. Shit. He was in sight of the bomber…oh well. He kidnapped his right hand man and decided to drag his rain guardian as well for some fun. To hell with it, he decided and grabbed ALL his guardians for a little snowball fight. Except for Hibari of course…because he was napping and everyone knew what he would do if he woke him up… He threw all his guardians into the fresh snow. Eyes twinkling, "Let's have some fun, shall we?" He asked mischievously. Quickly gathering snow and patting it into a snowball, he threw it at the nearest guardian's face. *SPLAT* Chrome slowly wiped the snow away from her face, "Bossu you shouldn't have done that." She said smirking, quickly retaliating. Soon enough, everyone was dragged into the fierce battle. But alas, it could not last. A stray snowball flew gracefully in the air and hit Hibari smack in the face, who had only come out to bite the herbivores for waking him. But this was much more amusing. Everyone stopped and turned. Shock. Fear. Oh my freaking gosh what are we going to do?! Hibari only wiped the snow off his face and smirked. "I shall bite you to death," and quickly threw a snowball at Tsuna's gaping face.

* * *

So...sorry for not updating! I got hit by a procrastination truck which happened to be carrying laziness..so sorry!

Hehehe, i'll to update more often, at least weekly(:

Review and let me know what you thought and send me some suggestions for the next drabbles!:DD

CGC out!


End file.
